24fandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Kingsley
Peter Kingsley was a businessman with military and intelligence ties. He was hired to assist the terrorist group Second Wave to detonate a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles. Before Day 2 At least three members of an oil consortium (including Max and Alexander Trepkos) plotted to quadruple their share-holdings in the Caspian Sea for at about a decade by forcing the United States to go to war with the Middle East. Max hired Peter Kingsley to manage the plot against the advice of Trepkos, and Kingsley used a number of mercenaries to ensure the successful execution of the plan. Peter Kingsley supported a Muslim extremist cell, Second Wave, as pawns in the plan to start the war with the Middle East. Second Wave leader Syed Ali was provided with a nuclear weapon and the means to detonate it in Los Angeles. At some point, he also contacted both NSA Director Roger Stanton and the president's ex-wife, Sherry Palmer, with his agenda to smuggle in the nuclear weapon. Stanton wanted to undermine David Palmer's presidency by forcing him to change his defense and foreign policies. Sherry was out to allegedly infiltrate Stanton's corrupt inner-circle and worm her way back into David's good graces, or, as she admitted later to Jack Bauer, to simply ruin his presidency for betraying her during Day 1. Day 2 After the nuclear weapon entered the country, Stanton had an elite paramilitary unit, Coral Snake, prepared to intercept the bomb as planned at Norton Airfield. But Kingsley betrayed his word of promising no casualties and has his inside man in that unit, Captain Jonathan Wallace, turn on his team and murder six of them in cold-blood so the terrorists would retain control of the weapon. Aside from this, he also had Wallace plant a Cyprus recording - a false audio-recording that had the voices of three Muslim leaders confessing their involvement in the plot - hidden in Syed Ali's house. After completing his mission, Kingsley sent mercenaries to eliminate Wallace, but they failed. In fear for his life, Wallace contacted Jack Bauer at CTU and promised him all evidence concerning his role in the conspiracy in exchange for safe-passage to another country. Before they could accomplish this, Kingsley had more men initiate another attack - during which Wallace was mortally wounded. But he had already disclosed his involvement and Kingsley now knew that he had three people who knew the Cyprus Recording was fake. .]] Kingsley sent five men to capture Bauer and destroy the chip that Wallace gave him as well. Jack was interrogated by four of his mercenaries - the leader of which was Ronnie Stark. When Stark foolishly caused Jack's heart to stop, Kingsley told one of the other men, Raymond O'Hara, to shoot and replace Stark. Before long, Jack escaped and killed the remaining mercenaries, though he suffered heart-problems from the torture as a consequence. Meanwhile, Kingsley's plan was going as scheduled. The White House was in the process of pressuring President Palmer into approving an air-strike in retaliation against the three Muslim countries. The President, believing in Jack Bauer's theory that the recordings were faked, held off on the attack. This led to his Cabinet members to enact the 25th Amendment that would take his powers of office to force the strike. The final loose thread of Kingsley's plot was the computer expert who forged the Cyprus recording - Alex Hewitt, who was supposed to have been vaporized by the nuclear bomb. Peter sent a subordinate Eve with some others to kill Hewitt, but she could not find him. Hewitt was discovered by Jack Bauer, who then used Sherry Palmer to threaten Kingsley. Peter chose to personally kill Eve as a security measure. arguing with Peter Kingsley.]] Although Hewitt died while fleeing from Jack, Sherry still pressured Kingsley and promised him Hewitt as if he were still alive. She had been offered immunity in exchange for getting an audio-confession from Peter Kingsley concerning his role in the whole affair. They met at the Coliseum in Los Angeles. With the White House Cabinet and President James Prescott listening for a cue to call off the pending attack, Kingsley admitted to the fabrication of the Cyprus recording. Kingsley had become suspicious of Sherry and the fact that Alex was not with her, so he ordered his sniper to shoot her. The sniper had been killed by Bauer, who had set up position, and who defended Sherry by taking out Kingsley's men. Jack killed Kingsley's last bodyguard in hand-to-hand combat, but began suffering severely from heart-problems caused by his torture earlier in the day. After Bauer collapsed, Kingsley took the opportunity to close in on him for an execution. Before he could squeeze the trigger, however, a CTU sniper in a chopper gunned him down from above the Coliseum. Memorable quotes * Peter Kingsley: There's only one thing we have to agree on. A price. (Day 2 2:00am-3:00am) * Jack Bauer: It's not for sale. * Peter Kingsley: If someone wants to buy it, it's for sale. (Day 2 2:00am-3:00am) *'Peter Kingsley': I'm not gonna let some pimply-faced techie ruin everything we've planned. If he gets brought in and testifies, there's going to be no place for any of us to hide. (Day 2 6:00am-7:00am) * Peter Kingsley: (his last line) You've caused me a lot of trouble today, Jack. You're not gonna give me Hewitt, are you? (Day 2 7:00am-8:00am) Appearances Day 2 Kingsley, Peter Kingsley, Peter Kingsley, Peter Kingsley, Peter